


Cursed Reality

by Mioun



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Species Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioun/pseuds/Mioun
Summary: The Doctor insists it'll all be right but then he forgets everything, every hug, every longing glance, every moment where we held hands and ran. He goes from this alien from Gallifrey who saved civilizations on a plain ol' tuesday to an ordinary man, a mortal, with only a single heartbeat instead of the dual thump.Chameleon Arc AU. Only own the plot





	Cursed Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! this is an old idea that I'm hoping to continue. This is posted on my fanfiction under the same username. As always, forgive me for my sucky grammar, and i don't own anything but the original plot.

2005  
He said “I should remember you, I don’t think I could ever forget my beautiful, beautiful flower” while gently stroking my face as tears begin to fall from my eyes.   
“Now Rose take this locket, it would’ve been a fob watch but you see the fob watch is a long story with Martha and another time where-” a kiss to drown out all the sorrows of life’s impending obstacle. I promised him forever but who knew forever would be so hard? As we released from the kiss me from the necessity to breathe and him because if we don’t get it done soon then who knows what would happen...  
“2 months, a year tops” he promises and then he sets up that dreadful machine and forgets. He forgets everything, every hug, every longing glance, every moment where we held hands and ran. He goes from this alien from Gallifrey who saved civilizations on a plain ol’ tuesday to an ordinary man, a mortal, with only a single heartbeat instead of the dual thump. The sound I’ve become acquainted with in the depths of the night, where the only thing that could be heard was the Tardis’ gentle hum and my doctor’s breathing.   
But now he’s no longer my doctor, he looks like my doctor but… He’s an actor. Still foxy and full of life but now a man by the name of David Tennant. A man with no relation to Rose Tyler or a giant blue police box.

2005 after   
Being an actress wasn’t all that bad it was, after all, every little girl’s dream. But this little girl would much rather be fighting the raxifalicorpus any day. The hardest part of this new life is that he’s so happy as is it makes me want to open that locket to show him what’s he’s missing. But I’ve been instructed from the Tardis herself that I should try to minimize interaction with “David” to not only lessen my heartache but also because Bad wolf plus the time lord conscious seeping into him would be like a flare to every single species we’re running from.  
A text jarred me out of my thoughts as I tried to find something to watch on the telly that didn’t involve Casanova nor the actor playing him. My agent… also known as the Tardis in disguise helping us along as well as she could.   
Home-New job offer, they want you  
Rosie-As what?  
Home-You  
Rosie- What?  
Home-A companion to a time traveling alien named the Doctor  
Rosie-What? How?  
Home-He knew a writer in the 60’s and loved to tell stories  
Rosie -oh  
Home-So…  
Rosie-I don’t know…  
Home-Do I ever let you down?  
Rosie-Didn’t you send me home a year late?  
Home-Hush trust me he is in the studio next door  
Rosie-fine

I suppose it’s time to go off to relive my most sacred moments but this time with the wrong man.

Next day  
She was scared-no- she was pee-in-my pants terrified. Not only was she on her way to a script reading of the first time she met the love of her life but she also had to be only a studio away from said love of her life that didn’t even remember her!  
As she approached the room hands filled with the new script and coffee to wake her morning addled mind the headache had to become even worse when she bumped head to head or more like head to chest with a total stranger, spilling her scalding hot coffee all over her new script and said stranger.  
“Blimey! I’m so sorry!” as she tried to frantically wipe the coffee of the person’s shirt hoping it won’t stain.   
“It’s alright, truly” a Scottish voice ringed in her ears and as she looked up all she received was another heartache, Fabulous brown hair, a lithe body, and a little bit of scruff to boot. But what she didn’t notice was her locket beginning to glow from it’s place underneath her blouse.  
“You’re glowing,” the man says bluntly which in return receives a blush from the blonde across from him.  
“Umm thank you” with a laugh and a shake of his head he points to her chest.  
“you’re glowing, literally, but that too” and with a wink, he saunters off to hopefully find a new shirt. Realization finally dawned on her that she was glowing because of him. And not the whole glowing because you’re so in love but instead her chest was seeping golden wisps of the Doctor’s consciousness. So with that realization, she frantically pulls out her phone and texts home  
Rosie-PROBLEM! I bumped into him what will happen with the whole locket thing?  
Home-At the rate I planned the consciousness will slowly seep into him and by the time it’s truly noticeable to the species hunting you they should be dead. With you two next to each other it should take 4-7 years for him to gain it fully.  
Rosie-4-7?  
Home-4 is if you spent nearly every second with him and 7 is if you just never met him but was still in the same country  
Rosie-Alright I’ll see you tonight alright old girl?  
Home-Alright my child

Now all she has to do is suffer through the readings and then go home...and cry...a lot.

As you entered the stark white room, the rectangular table filled with writers, producers, and general staff, and the new doctor. A well-renowned actor with large ears and a cheeky smile. He looks remarkably like my first doctor, but he missed the knowledge and pain in his eyes that only came with time. Christopher, his name was Christopher a truly mundane name to associate with my Doctor but he wasn’t awful. He had his own charm and character but he also wasn’t my doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment! Thank you


End file.
